Target Quantico
Log Title: Target Quantico Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Interrogator, & Over Kill Location: Eastern United States - The Pentagon Date: 8/9/2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Interrogator, Alley Viper 301, and Over Kill confirm strategy for Quantico As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 Alley-Viper 301 is in the Pentagon, in the War room, the big one, the one that they make movies about. He has Quantico up on the screens, and is running numbers. Over Kill is patrolling the halls, with a few of his BATs. He seems to be talking to one. "I don't see a problem with that. Its good for her to have friends." Alley-Viper 301 turns slightly when Over Kill appears, brow raising momentarily, "'Allo mate..." he jerks his head towards the monitors, "Lookin' over their layouts, trying to decide what'll be our best ingress option eh?" Over Kill salutes and the BATs do as well. "Good evening." he greets. "Just checking their locations, making sure everything is in check. And yourself?" Over Kill and 301 are in the Pentagon, in the big war room, the sweet one full of bright lights, holo-displays, monitors, and buttons! Quantico is up on the displays and there are different simulations running. "Well enough, china, plotting Quantico, tryin' t'decide how we're going to go into this one." Interrogator enters the War Room and looks at the displays. Heaya, "The Security Vipers are getting a lot of good intelligence from those we captured. You did a fine job maiming them, 301." Over Kill nods "It wont be long until you get a codename at this point." Alley-Viper 301's grin is disturbingly visual beneath the balaclava, "Well, I do enjoy my maimin'... Close second to finishin' the job, but... well." he shrugs and brings up one particular simulation, "I think we will need to requisition buzz boars for this operation." he looks to Over Kill and tips a wink. Interrogator nods and says, "We'll need you to do the same for this op. I know it's hard to reign in the troops, but I'm sure you're up for it. Over Kill, did you figure out what went wrong with you? I do not want that to happen again." Over Kill pauses. "It was a mechanical failure. A fluke of some sort. I certainly hope technical fixed it." He seems embarrassed. "That sort of failure is unacceptable." Alley-Viper 301 snorts "Inexcusable for them, they should catch this sort of system errors." he taps a few keys "I was checking reports that B.A.T.s could be used for tunneling, am I correct?" Interrogator says, "A blow to the head like that would've killed a human, so don't beat yourself up over it. I did go over the reports and it appears they fixed it." Over Kill nods "That is correct.' He says. "They can be retrofitted for tunneling easily." He says. "I hope my failure on the field doesn't put me back in the closet but so far so good. I hope they moved my main systems to my chest. Its better armored and a BAT should be able to function without its head. Alley-Viper 301 nods and looks back to his screens. "We could go in north of DC, get to depth to travel south along the Potomac, veer east before we hit Quantico and go straight for the FBI headquarters. Then when the Marines respond, we air-strike to divide their focus..." "I can lead the air strike," Interrogator says, "So far we haven't gotten any reliable intelligence on G.I. Joe." Over Kill nods "I can bring in the vectors to assist you." he offers. "Over and under, they wont know what to expect." he chuckles. "The first push from underground will need to look like a feint, so that they will think the strike on Quantico is the main strike, and then we release a full size force into the FBI headquarters, a feint for a feint... Divide their forces thoroughly, maybe even draw off the Joes." 301 folds one arm across his chest, the other resting so that he can cup his chin between thumb and forefinger. "That is brilliant. I will need to process the prisoners we have quicker so we have room for new ones." Interrogator says as he leans forward, calculating the necessary air support and Security Viper forces. Over Kill nods "A tactician as well. It really wont be long, honestly with plans like that." Alley-Viper 301 grunts "Waterboarding then I would suppose, Interrogator, far less interesting - but it's amazing how compliant one becomes when they're drowning..." he looks to Over Kill "I need you on the second push into the FBI territories. We may need to empty the B.A.T. racks that we can access too. It's the Joes, the Marines, and the FBI - and the FBI are trained like soldiers. Not spies and analysts..." Over Kill nods 'I will pull out all of my resources for this. Show them and Cobra what we are capable of." Interrogator says evilly, "We could hand some of the CIA operatives we've already interrogated over to you Alley-Vipers for practice." Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head "They's meat, all that is now, meat n'boxes... We're not meant for squeezin', that's what Intel and R&D are for. We smash, we grab, and we leave a hole if we don' have orders otherwise wot?" Over Kill nods "Would be interesting to learn how to do that sort of thing." Over Kill starts to quietly play a song just barely audible on one of the BAT's speakers. Its paint it black. Alley-Viper 301 grunts "Squeezin' work, I suppose it'd be something a thought process that can operate on pure logic, if needbe, could do." looking to Over Kill, "No offence intended." Interrogator thinks for a moment and says, "I could get you some books on interrogation and sow you how to use your sensors to act as a lie detector." This can't backfire, right? Over Kill nods "That and my information on how to work the brain scanner would be a good combination one day." Alley-Viper 301 snorts "Get the brainwave scanner, could find a means to deal with the whole 'Coil' issue eh?" tapping a few more keys, wiping away part of the plan and integrating part of a different simulation. "How quietly can the B.A.T.s dig, to not trip audio, and seismic sensors?" Interrogator says sadly, "unfortunately, Dr. Mindbender created the Brainwave Scanner so if anyone knows how to beat it, it's him." Over Kill pauses. "I don't talk about the Coil or serve the coil." he pauses. "I did once and learned it for their purpose. I serve Cobra." well. At least hes straight on that. "I can equip them with small drills but they will take time." Alley-Viper 301 nods "We don't have very much, we need to strike while the metal is still red eh?" he looks back to Overkill. Over Kill nods "I think we have a lot. We have the element of surprise and that is everything." Alley-Viper 301 mrmms, "Well, I hope so - or this will be costly" he gives a shrug, eyes narrowed momentarily. "Well, I'll go fill out a few forms here, hope the brass give what we need..."